A Little Halloween Treat
by WinchesterGirl5525
Summary: Halloween is Dean's favorite holliday and he wants to experiment with something new this year. Dean/ Cas. No likey no read. Rated M just to be on the safe side


**Disclamer: I do not own Supernatural and never will *Sigh***

**A/N: This is a little something I whipped up for the up coming holliday. Im still easing myself into the word of slash fiction so bee gental please. (Ducks randome objects being thrown by Sam and Dean)**

**Dean: *Aiming a shoe at Sam's head* Quit moving! It makes it harder to hit you!**

**Sam: *Rolling his eyes* Thats the point Dean. *Ducks shoe once again***

**Cas & Me: *Shaking heads.***

**Me: *looking at the angel* How do you put up with these two?**

**Cas: *Shaking his head still * I have no idea.**

**WARNING! Dean/ Cas and a little Sam/Gabriel ( dont likey no readey)**

**A Little Halloween Treat**

"Hey Sam." Dean's voice floated into the air as he came back into the motel room with two dark bags full of candy. Sam looked up at his brother with a cocked eyebrow. Dean was wearing a pair of Sam's old tear-away pants (Since none of his jeans were clean these would have to do) that were too small in the legs for the sasquatch, and an AC/DC t-shirt. He almost looked like he was 16 agian if it wernt for the stubble on his face.

"Ya?" Sam inquired as he looked at his brother suspiciously glaring at the large plastic bags, trying to determine what was in them. Dean grinned at him with that famous Winchester grin. The one he knew that ment his brother was in a terribly good mood. The only question was why he was in a good mood. Cas hadn't been around much at all this month so he was sure it couldnt be anything angel related. Dean stood in silence with the grin still plastered to his face. Sam finaly gave in and asked the question that was formulating in his mind after a few long minutes. " Ok whats in the bag?"

" Take a guess." The elder Winchester smirked as he shook one of the bags. The contents shifting around. It sounded like wrappers on plastic... Then it finaly hit Sam like a pile of bricks. _Oh no it couldnt be this time of year again allready!_ Sam fished his phone out of his pocket and looked down at the date that was lit up at the bottom of the front screan. October 25th, it said. Dropping his phone, he stared at his brother in sheer terror.

" Oh yea Sammy. Its Halloween time!" Dean pumped a fist with one of the bags of candy in the air, in triumph. This was the one time of year that the elder Winchester could act like a little kid again and get away with it. The pranks, jokes and the scaring was just one thing but, Sam knew all too well that, that was just the start of it. The only thing scarier than a pissed off Winchester was a hyper one. Dean on the other hand was the king of hyper when it came to it. Just a few peice's of candy or sugar and the man was bouncing off the walls. " Relax Sam Im not going to have any yet. Well untill my lab rat gets here."

" And by 'lab rat' you mean whom exactly?" Sam asked as he made a weird kind of bitch face. His brother grinned again, as a flutter of wings sounded behind him. Castiel was standing behind him, looking tired and a bit grumpy.

" Him." Dean blindly pointed to the angel behind him.

" Dean why are you pointing at me?" Was the first thing that came out of the angel's mouth. Sam gave him an 'I dont know look'. The elder Winchester turned to his angel with that smirk again.

" Because you, my fine feathered friend are going to be my holliday experiment." Castiel's eyes widened, pondering what the hunter had in store for him. " And no it donsnt involve pie this time."

" Dean you cant just make him into your 'lab rat' without telling him what you are exactly going to do with him." Sam made his famus bitch-face #17 as he stood up, moving in front of the angel and crossing his arms. Cas peaked around Sam's larg trunk of a body and gave his hunter a questioning look.

Dean gave a sigh and tried to look innocent. The next thing that he did even suprised the angel. The elder Winchester gave his ultimit puppy pout and looked at his brother.

" Pwees Sammy... can I have da angel for some candy testing." The look alone did its charm. Sam had been defeated. Castiel had never been so taken back in his existance. His hunter. The mighty Dean Winchester, had perfected Sam's puppy pout. His bright green eyes wide, on the verge of tears with is eyebrows raised ever so slightly, and bottom lip quivering. (Soooo cute)

" Fine.." Sam gave an exasperated sigh and looked back at Cas. " Just make sure you dont go out to the bar with out me afterwords. Ok?" Dean streightened his features in to a cheeky grin, as he nodded. " Im going to the library." With that Sam left the two men alone in the motel room.

" So what is this 'exparement' that you plan on using me for?" The angel looked at the bags in his hunter's hand with a raised eyebrow, cocking his head in that adorable manner that Dean loved. Dean moved over to the table on the other side of the room, poring the contents of the bag onto it. Candy bars, lollys and other sweets were splayed over the tabe, as he looked back at his test subject with a small grin.

" We, are going to see how well you can handle sugar. You allready have experiaenced the sugary goodness of pie. Wich is baked. Now you get to try the products that are made streight from the stuff." The Winchester said, waggling his eyebrows in excitement.

" Dean you know I dont like sw..." Cas wa cut off by a sucker being pushed into his mouth by his hunter. Sucking on it for a couple of seconds, the flavor of grape mixed with cherry exploded into his mouth. The angel's eyes went wide, taking the lolly out of his mouth, examining it. " Dean this is amazing! How can it have two different flavors at one time?" Dean just looked at him and laughed, handing him a candy bar.

" Here try this. You'll love this." he smiled, as he grabbed one for himself unwrapping it and taking a good size chunk out of it. Castiel did the same. Letting it melt a little in his mouth before he begain to chew it. His eyes fluttered a bit as he savered the rich taste in his mouth. " Oh I remember this taste." Turning around, the angel found himself being embraced by the hunter tenderly.

" Now this is were we begin the experiment." Dean's voice was low and gruff. Taking the angel's lips in his, snaking his toung past his lips. Tasting the left over chocolate in Cas's mouth. " Hmm... it needs something..." The hunter pulled away and went back to the table. Rummaging around for something to co-play with the chocolate in the angel's mouth.

Finaly he found it. the perfect thing to go along with the chocolaty goodness. Caramel. He handed another peice of chocolate to Cas and instructed him to let it melt in his mouth, but not to swallow it. Dean did the same with the caramel. Feeling it pool onto his toung as it melted. Then came forward to kiss the angel once more. This time he passed the caremel into the angel's mouth with one easy push of the toung.

The two textures colliding together was one of the most amazing things that the angel had ever experianced.

" Ok." Dean once again broke the kiss, " Dont swallow too much of that. I want to try somehting else with that." Fishing around the table once more, he found a little red and white candy. Mint. The hunter plopped it into his mouth and begain moving it around untill it had became a liquid. He repeted the first two steps of his experiment. Pushing some of the mint into Cas's mouth. The noise he man made, caused dean to grabb his hips, grinding against him.

Prociding on with the experiment. He sucked a bit at Cas's lip, drawing some of the liquid back into his mouth. The taste of the mixture and cas filled his mouth. It melted down his throat as he swallowed. " Mmm, that is almost heavenly." His voice was gruffer than it had been before. Cas's hands moved forward to the hunter's chest tweeking an erect nipple through the thin fabric of his shirt.

" I like this experiment." His blue eyes shown more than just likeing the experiment at hand. " Shall we press on with something more erotic..?" His other hand cupped around Dean's allready painfully hard erection lightly squeezing it, making the hunter gasp. Cas menuvered the man backwards to the bed untill Dean's knees hit the matress, body colliding with it as the angel pressd him down. " Stay put for a minute."

He turned to the table with the sweets on it and picked up a lolly. Unwrapping it, and sucking on it, as he came back over to the bed. Straddling Dean's hips, he teasingly glided his finger across the top of the hunter's lip, the man under him trying to nipp at it as it went along. Carefully Castiel rolled his hips, making his hunter buck underneith him. " Now we carry on with the experiment." He said around the sucker in his mouth. The older man easily removed the light-weight tear-away pants that the younger man was wearing, once again cupping Dean's erection with a gental hand.

Cas had some how managed through that entire time, to get his shirt off and his pants unbuttoned. Dean whom had his shirt on still growled in appreciation as his emerald eyes cascaded over the fine lines of his angel's torso.

" When did you become the experimenter?" Dean asked lazely as his hands drifted up to touch the well toned alabaster abbs of his lover. " I thought I was conducting it." He had tried to sound a bit studious, but he ended up laughing at his own voice. Cas was silent, he still had the sucker in his mouth. Then without hesitation he devilishly snaked a couple of fingers into his captive's boxers. Pressing down on a sweet spot, making the hunter writhe with pleasure. Pulling the fabric down, Dean's cock was now full unsheithed. Giving him a one armed salute.

Smileing sweetly the angel removed the sweet from his mouth, plopping into Dean's mouth before he could speak. Slowly he moved away from the body underneith him and made himself paralel over the lower half. It was amazing to see how the muscles contorted under Castiel's skin, as he kept himself in a push-up position. Dipping his head down into Dean's lap, he slowly took his lover's entire length into his mouth in one shot. It was nice not having gag reflexes, that way he could get a better feel of the man in his mouth.

20 minutes later...

" Cas... oh god Im gonna... Oh god im gonna cum..." Deans voice was horse, as he begain is assent to his climax. The angel nodded and begain to move faster. Stroking the hunter faster as his mouth moved around the engorged flesh. With in seconds Dean was at his peek, Spraying ropes of cum down his throat. The hunter's head was reeling with bliss, as he came down from his high. Castiel moved quickly up over his lover's body and kissed him roughly, pushing some liquid in his mouth into Dean's. The hunter could tast himself and the sweet tast of the sucker that had disappeared some where with in those 20 minutes. " Dude..." Dean begain, catching his breath as he spoke. " That was... damn. That was just Wow." The angel smiled down at him and settled beside him, burrying his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

" I liked this experiment." His voice was raw and hard to hear. " We should do this more often."

" Yea..." Dean's voice trailed off as he scratched at his stomach absently. " Yeah i think I'd like that." Dean shifted to face his lover kissing him gently. "We better get showered, and clean the room before Sam gets back." Cas looked around the room his eyes falling on the empty wrappers that littered the floor, smileing as they got up to head to the shower. About five minutes into the shower they heard the motel door open. Sam looked around the room. All of the wrappers catching his eye.

" Dean! For the love of... You are worse than Gabriel!" All Sam heard after he uttered his words was is brother laughing hystericaly in the shower. He gave a sigh and smiled. " Jerk."

" Bitch!" Deans voice came through the walls, still laughing madly. With that Sam settled on his bed with his laptop, when he heard a russle of wings on the other side of the room.

" Well Sammy I must say the display our brother's have just shown me was quite interesting." Sam's head snapped towards the door where Gabriel stood with that irritating smirk on his face. Sam didnt have to move, because the arch angel was allready by his side, face's just inches appart. " I think we should let our little love birds be, and have a little fun of our own. Wha'd ya say Sammy-boy?" Sam's face brushed against Gabriel's cheek as he lent in to whisper in his ear. Lowering his voice to that ' You know you want me' voice, he spoke to the angel.

" Stop talking and lets go." And with that they vanished leaving the two love birds in the shower in peice.


End file.
